Darkness Falling
by Nightrobin05
Summary: An AU ending to the movie. Warning slight suggestions of slash.


**Authors note:** Just a quick rushed one shot, just an AU that occurred to me while I was watching the film. Who can blame me? Any slash fan who watches that film can pick up on the implication and find hidden secrets within the lines between Dracula and Van Helsing and not to mention the sexual tension at times. Anyway not sure whether I'll wrote a sequel or not, depends on my mood. This was really just something to get over my current writing block. Anyway its unbetad so forgive the mistakes please.

**Warning:** there will be slight slash near the end so if you don't like please leave now.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, Van Helsing and all its characters belong to their respective owners therefore I ask you not to sue

It had all been going so well, despite the insistent howls of the wolf and its large blood lust it appeared that he was gaining the advantage over Dracula. The once noble looking count now a hideous pale skinned bat like creature was standing hunched over, black blood coagulating as it seeped from various wounds, his once large wings seemingly broken and useless. Even the once proud hair now hung limp and life less against the deformed skull, losing all of its once bouncing vibrancy.

The wolf within him roared in triumph as he took in all the damage he had inflicted upon the immortal being before him, however even as its insistent cries for freedom picked up slightly demanding to be allowed to finish the beast he couldn't help but wonder; was he loosing himself?

As the fight had progressed he had found more and more of his hold over the wolf lessening, allowing it to become even wilder and untamed which led to it taking more risks and trying to kill upon every attack. He had actually found himself enjoying it, even relishing in the power he now wielded.

And it was wrong.

He could feel the wolf satisfaction trying to merge with his own, its joy at the slight freedom it was given as it attacked with no restraints. Slowly like a cancer the power had been corrupting his mind while he stood in the wolf's form, taking and consuming his being.

Even what little of his morals remained appeared to be disappearing under such an influence; he was therefore both grateful and terrified when he changed back into his true form and held the struggling count by his neck almost a foot off the wooden bridge he standing upon.

A slight glance out of the side of his eye revealed that the moon was now taking shelter behind blackening clouds, its glow and influence therefore made void. As the revelation occurred to him he quickly released the neck from his grasp and backed away quickly turning slightly to allow his body to make an inhuman leap and land perfectly upon the stone floor below.

Twisting allowed him to once again lay his eyes upon the count who had now morphed back into his regal looking self, the wounds still festering against his pale skin. Almost disbelievingly the count wiped a finger through his own blood before tasting it as though to confirm that it was indeed his own.

Suddenly a smirk broke through the disbelief and the counts eyes flashed toward the window, a look of knowing appeared on his face as he turned once more to face Van Helsing who was wearily backing away.

He was vulnerable in this state despite still retaining a portion of his werewolf abilities and it appeared that the count was all too well aware of this.

"Did I mention it was you who _murdered_ me?" the count said all the way gazing at him with smouldering eyes and slight amusement.

Van Helsing on the other hand gained nothing short of a look of pure shock and disbelief; him? How could he have been the one to murder Dracula, that was over four hundred years ago!

Inner conflict however raged violently as he sensed that no lie had been spoken, but how? How could he have been the one to do the deed, he hadn't even existed then? Had he?

Confusion and conflict appeared once more as he tried to grasp at any of his forgotten memory's hoping to grasp onto something that he rely on, however as always the effort proved useless and did nothing other than exhaust him.

During the conflict Dracula had continued on mentioning something about him being the left hand of God and once again trying to justify his motives with the claim that he wanted was life. Suddenly the count was before him, taking long slow strides as though he was enjoying what he was saying, his lips moved but all sound was suddenly cut off by the ungodly howl of the wolf as the moon once again glared down upon him.

Stifling a cry of agony he reluctantly fell to his knees as the pain once again consumed his body as he tried to pull away from the wolfs call.

'Pain! Too much…pain...' he nearly screamed aloud when suddenly the agony seemingly disappeared, in its place was a cool hand that held his chin in a gentle manner offering comfort and refuge. In that moment he seemingly forgot himself as he leaned into the touch, the reprieve that protected him from his newly birthed curse.

Suddenly common sense came back into existence and he looked up his eyes bellowing his shock to the kneeling vampire whose own eyes sparkled with amusement.

As the realisation of the proximity of said vampire occurred, Van Helsing threw himself back trying to pull away from the grip only to find an arm in his way as it closed around him and pulled him flush against the now smirking counts chest.

"Now, now Gabriel…" the counts deep Romanian accent cooed almost mockingly at him as the other hand still upon his chin tilted his head so that he was looking directly into the counts eyes "I rather like this position."

A growl broke loose from Van Helsing's throat as he glared defiantly back, confusion once again surging to the surface as he heard no protest from the wolf about his current position. Why wasn't it protesting? It had demanded the Counts blood only minutes before and now it was just remained silent almost as though it wasn't even there anymore.

"Why…?" the question broke free almost without his knowledge as he cursed himself for even opening his mouth, however the look of smugness on Dracula's face was not lost on him, nor was the hand that had now released his chin moving to gently stroke the side of his face in an almost intimate manner.

"Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel…" the count voice took on a gentle yet mocking tone as his face twisted and distorted slightly as the smirk grew "have you not been keeping your eye on the time?"

At this Van Helsing wrenched his head in the direction of the window, where the massive cloak could be clearly seen.

It was after twelve.

A disbelieving gasp escaped him as his eyed seemingly glued themselves upon the massive tome keeper, horror entering his heart as the realisation hit him.

He was too late.

He had failed to destroy Dracula in the small time gap he had been given, and as a result he was now a slave to the counts whims.

His eyes were seemingly immobile as the rest of his body began to shake, his breathing becoming somewhat shallow, as he gasped and attempted to pull air into his responding lungs. Suddenly he found himself being pulled by a hand on the side of his head, as his face came to rest upon the counts chest, the same hand moving too slowly thread itself through his tangled locks.

Shock it appeared kept him immobile as he was unable to move even as his mind screamed for him to rebel and not except the new and unwanted situation he found himself in. However the count served to provide a false comfort and despite being wise of this Gabriel found himself slowly giving in for a moment, craving the comfort the arms round him were providing.

Suddenly the hand in his hair had once again found his chin and _manoeuvre_ him into a position where he could easily look upon the counts face. The count's smirk had somewhat softened upon seeing Gabriel's face however it still held triumph and satisfaction within it as well as a slight longing.

"As I said before Gabriel, I will give you back your life, your memory" the word were spoken softly but with a conviction that brooked no room for argument, the count seemingly satisfied with his promise leaned closed until barely an inch remained between the two "and I receive something much more valuable in return."

With that said the count leaned forward, linking their lips together as if to solidify the one sided agreement, while Gabriel struggled to understand reality and the Wolf howled in misery as the invisible chains now bound it along with its human firmly to their new master.

Outside, the roar of thunder and the screeches of the young vampire offspring could be heard as the dark clouds allowed the moon to shine with unholy light upon the slave and his master, seemingly trying to offer some cold comfort. Slowly the dark clouds roved through the starless sky, before once again moving to consume the moons light.

Casting the castle into darkness.


End file.
